1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to custom drapery design methodology. More particularly, this invention relates to improvements in method of presentation using miniature scaled window images and drapery components which will facilitate the demonstration in plurality of conceptual custom drapery designing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Custom drapery treatments suggest that they are designed and fabricated especially for the clients home, office or other space, reflecting the purchasers own style while meeting his or her needs quite individually. This means many times that the window treatment is an original design. The increasingly difficult task that confronts the interior designer today is the complexity of window fashions. Thus, the client to whom the interior designer is attempting to impart ideas for window designs is not for the most part accustomed to the terminology nor can they visualize many times what the designer is conveying even with the aid of examples:
Presently, there exist many ways to introduce drapery designs to the client and listed below are some of the most frequently used examples:
1. Rough sketch by the designer. PA1 2. Encyclopedia of window glossaries, catalogs or magazines. PA1 3. A professional designer proficiently producing color renderings. PA1 4. Designer's portfolio PA1 5. Word pictures verbalized, which can not actually be shown to the client.
It is known that there are many ways to display items of interest to an audience. Some are made of cork and items to be displayed thereon are secured by positive mechanical fasteners such as pins and thumbtacks, etc. Flannel boards are another source to display multiple items as well as magnetic display boards whereon the items of interest can be magnetically positioned and easily moved around on the work surface.
While it is generally known that there are many products in the market place today made of the materials used in the structural make-up of this invention, it has not become known to me that there is or has ever been a miniature custom drapery design system in existance. This design approach is achieved by demonstrating in a multiple layering process resulting in a two dimensional progressive conceptual pictorial design method using static cling vinyl for the design medium.